


Sext me baby one more time

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: Todd leaves for a conference with Adam, leaving Billy sad and lonely and grumpy





	Sext me baby one more time

Da da da da da daaaaa, da da da daaaa, da da da da daaaaaa da da da da daaaaaaaaa

Billy stirred, smacking his dry lips together, being woken from a blissful dream of the three of them on holiday, he wiped sleep from his eyes grumpily. 

He was sure he had heard a noise,a faint light could be seen shining from Todd’s end of the bed, but he couldn’t make out through the haze of sleepiness what it was. Todd was sound asleep, facing towards him, purring through his lips. 

Da da da da da daaaaa, da da da daaaa, da da da da daaaaaa da da da da daaaaaaaaa

Billy now realised, now he was a bit more awake, the brightness, the noise, it was coming from Todd’s phone, his alarm sounding into the room. 

Billy sighed, he hated that Todd had set his alarm to the Star Wars theme tune, neither of them even liked the films. 

He buried the palm of his hand into Todd’s chest and shook him lightly. 

“Tooooooooodd!” 

Da da da da da daaaaa, da da da daaaa, da da da da daaaaaa da da da da daaaaaaaaa

“Hmmmm?” Todd didn’t move a muscle.

He was impossible to wake, hence why he had set the loud alarm. 

“Your alarm!” 

Da da da da da daaaaa, da da da daaaa, da da da da daaaaaa da da da da daaaaaaaaa

“Todd please!” Billy kissed his cheek in the hope it would stir him. 

“OK OK” Todd turned over, reaching out in the darkness, he fumbled with his phone till he managed to turn the alarm off, he looked at the time.

4:30

“I was having the best dream ever as well!” Billy said smiling as he turned onto his side, stroking his fingers up Todd’s torso under the bedsheets. Knowing Todd would need help waking up he nibbled along the edges of his ears, licking his tongue under the ridge. 

“Oh aye..... dreaming about Oliver Reed again were ya?” Todd rested his head backwards as Billy’s tongue wet his lobe, he stretched his arms up and over his head, that allowed Billy to nuzzle his head across Todd’s chest, Todd’s arm coming down around Billy’s shoulder. 

“Once Todd, that happened once... and you forget that I told you you were there too!” Billy tapped his fingers across Todd’s arm. 

“Yeah! As a butler you said.....”

“Sexy butler..... anyway, I dreamt that the three of us had gone away on holiday” 

“Mmmmmm” Todd was still half asleep “was Oliver Reed there too” 

“No..... not sure where we were, but it was hot, and yoooouuuu” Billy said long, low and slow, trying his best to sound sexy “were in bathing shorts!” 

“Doesn’t sound like me Billy!” 

All the time Billy was speaking, his fingers were stroking Todd’s abdomen, as they continued Billy moved his hand lower and began sliding his finger down Todd’s cock.

“Billy!” Todd gasped as a hand now wrapped around it.

“They were quite tight bathing shorts .... and I could see everything!”

“You can see everything when......eh...ever you want, but not right now Billy, I don’t have time, yeah!” 

Todd placed his hand over Billy’s and removed it under the covers, Billy couldn’t hide his disappointment. 

“What time’s Adam picking you up?” Billy laid back on his back and folded his arms, he hated that Todd worked with Adam and he hated that they were spending the day and night away together, away from him. 

“Just after 5....and don’t pull that face,” he pointed at his vicar in the darkness “this is a big deal for us Billy, we could get some major new business!” 

“Hmmmm.... just don’t trust him” 

“Well” Todd rolled over, straddling himself over Billy and grabbing his wrists, “as you once said to me!” he held him hard to the bed, his cock still erect from Billy’s powerful hand, digging into Billy’s thigh “you” he kissed Billy hard “can” bit his bottom lip “trust me” he rubbed his nose against his and then stepped out of bed. 

Billy lay there with the covers half hanging off him, watching Todd put on some pyjamas so he could head out and go to the bathroom. Billy watched with magnetism as the fabric of the trousers covered over Todd’s naked bumcheeks. 

They were his favourite pair, his blue checked ones, Todd had worn them over to the vicarage when he’d stayed over once 

“Come back to bed!” Billy groaned , stroking the empty space where Todd should be laying. 

“Look vicar, you can’t have me all to yourself... and now I’ve only got twenty minutes” 

Billy muttered under his breath as Todd left for the bathroom “Bloody Adam, with his silly hair.... and...... his silly face! Stupid swagger, annoying accent” 

He folded his arms tighter.... no point in trying to go back to sleep now that he was awake... 

It wasn’t that he was jealous of Adam, absolutely not, and he trusted Todd implicitly. He just didn’t like Adam.... something in Billy’s core just didn’t trust him... Yes, he could argue that Todd had done, questionable things in his past, but he knew now that they had Summer Todd’s focus has completely shifted. But he also knew that where Adam went Todd would likely follow. 

“You know I could hear ya from the bathroom, can you just pretend to like him, because , ya know.... he is me boss!” 

Billy washed his eyes over Todd, his hair was now gelled, just as he liked it and there was a waft of aftershave and toothpaste hitting the air in the room now. He carried on looking glum whilst he watched Todd dress. 

“Guess you’ll be taking those pyjamas with ya!” 

“Actually father I’m not taking any nightwear.... happy?” Todd smirked, he did secretly get s little bit of a kick out of winding Billy up. 

“Well, I hope you have a nice time, I’m sure Summer and I can keep ourselves entertained!” 

“Billy, it’s one night yeah! And I’m not going to have a nice time, I’m going for the business, for our future” 

“I know.... I just miss you when you’re not here, that’s all. ” Billy sat up off the pillow and gestured for Todd to come nearer to him. As he did so, Billy grabbed the tie that he was now wearing and pulled him in for a kiss. As their lips met Billy pulled on the tie harder, chocking Todd’s neck quite hard. 

Todd pulled himself away from the kiss, their lips smacked as he did so “Thing is Billy, I’m never not here and remember when I wanted sex last night and you said you were too tired! Bet you wish you’d taken that chance now don’t ya?” Todd slapped Billy’s hand away from his tie and dropped it down to his side. 

“Maybe, you always want sex though” 

“You make that sound like a bad thing” Todd half looked at him as he tied his shoe laces, as he finished tying the knot on one, he heard the door buzzer go from the lounge. “That’s Adam.....I love ya!” 

“Sure!” Billy looked up at Todd, looking dashing in a blue suit and white shirt. 

“God you know grumpy vicar is a massive turn on for me!” Todd raised his eyebrows as he leant over the bed and kissed Billy again as he giggled slightly. 

“Text me when you get there... or ring me, or face time.... or whatever. We’ll probably be out actually anyway!” 

“No you won’t, Summer’ll have you sitting on the sofa watching some documentary about planets .... whilst you miss me terribly!” 

Billy pursed his lips and unfolded his arms, his morning bed hair limp over his forehead “Yeah.....she’s already told me that there’s a documentary about Gorilla’s on channel four she wants to watch, I will miss you though.....and I love you too!” Billy said as Todd headed out the door 

The buzzer went again “and tell him we heard it the first time!” Billy shouted out of the room 

Sighing, he slipped back under the covers, then reached out to his phone on the side and opened his messages. He typed a single “x” and then sent it to Todd. 

Todd checked his phone as he locked the door from outside... he laughed and placed it back in his pocket. 

“Awwwww.....Missing you already?” Adam smirked from behind, wearing a black tailored suit and long black coat. 

“Yep! It feels good to be loved Adam my friend, you should try it one day!” 

“Can’t you see you’re already the love of my life Todd....” Adam joked as he gestured at his watch for them to get a move on “...but if you make us late for the train, we’re over!” 

With frantic steps they made their way over to the cab office, where a taxi was booked waiting for them to take them to a train bound for London. 

Back inside the flat Billy sighed at the lack of a reply from Todd. 

“This is stupid!” Billy spoke out into the darkness of the room, realising that he was acting like a jealous teenager. But he glanced at his phone again, just in case he’d missed a text. What if as he’d locked it Todd had sent the message through and he’d missed it, but no, there was nothing......he locked the phone again, before unlocking it, sighing again, locking it and placing it on his night stand. 

He stared at it.....and picked it back up....

 

—————///////—————

 

“So this woman is trying to save the Gorillas or hunt them?”

Billy was half watching the program Summer had turned on, he kept glancing at his phone throughout. Not one word had come through from Todd all day. 

“Save them, do you honestly think I’d be watching a program about hunting gorillas....and he’s busy, you know that’s why he’s not text you!” Summer replied, a slight saltiness in her tone “and you’re completely distracting me, it’s got five minutes left... can you just, try and not look at your phone for the rest of the program..... pleeeaaassseee” Summer brought her hands together in a pretend pair. 

Billy raised his eyes at her, he went to tell her not to be so cheeky, but instead he said “Do you reckon him and Adam have gone out to dinner together ..... have you heard from him?” 

Summer paused her program , removing her own phone out of her pocket she swiped to her photos and showed the screen to Billy “see that” she pointed at the selfie photo they’d taken last year “he’s part of this team, he loves you... it’s been less than a day, you need to get a grip....and no, I haven’t heard from him.....because he’s busssssyyyyy” she un paused the telly.

Billy sighed, he tried to absorb himself into the woman talking on the screen, she was attempting to hug a gorilla that looked less than impressed with all the camera crew standing around them. 

“He looks angry!” Billy said, trying to forget about Todd for the first time that day. He kind of hoped the Gorilla would charge them all, it might help make him feel better. 

“It’s a she....and so would you be if all your family had been killed by poachers!” 

“Oh!” Billy grimaced, pulling at his dog collar around his neck and shuffling in his seat, the urge to look at his phone was over powering. 

Billy started popping his lips together, his hands buried in between his knees, trying to keep them away from his phone. 

“I mean it would be weird for them to be eating now, wouldn’t it.....it’s..... “Billy grabbed his phone “nearly 9” 

“Why don’t, you know, text him?” Summer asked, not taking her eyes from the TV. 

“No......because, you know Todd, he’ll be gloating that I couldn’t handle a single day without him and I won’t hear the last of it!” 

“And he would be totally right, let’s face it, without him you’re a mess” Summer said harshly, but also with a twinkle in her eye. 

“Rubbish! I’ve been to work, helped you with your homework!”

“You were already at home when I came back for lunch, you doodled rubbish all over my homework and your shirt buttons are done up wrong!” 

Billy looked down, she was right, he’d missed out a button and his shirt had a gaping hole.... had he been to work like that? He shuddered, he’d had a council meeting , with the Bishop.....

Summer turned off the TV “look, I think it’s sweet” she kissed Billy on his cheek “but also incredibly frustrating, annoying and distracting, I’m going to my room!” 

“OK.....sorry.....what about your program?” 

“I get the gist of it” she replied heading off towards her room. 

Billy’s eyes followed her as she left, a thought came into his mind, he hesitated, before he asked “what do you think of Adam?” 

“I think he’s really lovely!” Summer stood near her bedroom door “and I bet they’re having a great time! Night!” 

“Hmmmmm!” Billy pulled on the sleeves of his cardigan, hiding his hands inside, that wasn’t the answer he’d been hoping for. Now it was really quiet without the tv on or Summer in the room. 

He couldn’t believe how pathetic he’d been all day, and he knew it wasn’t jealousy, no....it was much worse. A sense that something was missing from him, but Summer was right.... it had been less than one day. 

It was only 9pm but Billy decided he might as well head to bed too, with nothing to stay up for. He headed off to the bathroom , brushing his teeth in a miserable fashion as normally he and Todd would be in here together. 

Todd would normally wrap an arm around his waist and nuzzle his head into his back...., which was fine at nighttime, but first thing in the morning Billy wasn’t normally in the mood ”Todd...I’ve not got long....” he would mutter although wishing Todd would bury his head into him a little deeper. 

He thought momentarily of the prospect of Todd not being there long term, and he went cold. He felt his skin turn pale, he just missed him so much. 

——-:///////———-

The lift doors opened, with his arms heavy from a multitude of bags, containing lots of free stuff, Todd stepped out, Adam close behind him.

“Hey! Why am I the one carrying all the bags!” 

Todd asked shaking the bags at Adam as he walked down the corridor to their rooms. 

“Because I’m the best one to do all the hand shaking Todd.... now, you sure I can’t tempt you back to my room!” Adam laughed , smirking

“No thanks! You’re not really my type!”

“Oh I forget, you prefer your men a little more on the holier side!” 

“Hey! That’s not fair, you have no idea how dirty he is in the .....“

“Ok. TMI Todd, TMI!” Adam stopped, reaching his hotel room “what times our train back?” 

“11...” Removing his phone out of his pocket for the first time that day, he looked at the display longingly “No messages from Billy! And I didn’t call him” Todd grimaced, but he’d really had no time in his day. 

“Maybe he’s moved on already!” Adam winked “Hey, I’m pretty sure that guy from the stationery company was into you, perhaps head back down, see if I’m right! Night” 

“Night!” Todd struggled due to all the bags to find his room key, but eventually he placed the card to the door, the light went green and he collapsed inside. Chucking the bags onto the floor and lying on a heap on the bed.

Adam wasn’t wrong, the guy from the stationery company had definitely been checking him out. Normally Todd would have used that to his advantage, to claim extra discount or extra free stuff...but, he’d barely even registered the guys existence until Adam’s remarks. 

Billy had changed so much about his life, and all for the better. He looked at his phone again and felt so guilty. 

But they hadn’t stopped from the minute they’d entered the conference. His feet were sore and all he could think of was Billy walking in, taking his feet into his hands and giving him a foot massage. 

He should call him. 

Bleep 

Todd’s phone lit up, a message from Summer, he opened it and laughed.

She’d sent a photo of Billy, in the bathroom, he looked like he was brushing his teeth, but the toothbrush was sticking out of his mouth, his hands holding onto the sink and he was just staring at himself in the mirror. 

She sent a another message that followed 

“He’s been standing like that for two minutes now! I need to brush my teeth!” 

“What’s the matter with him?” 

“You’re not here. And he’s supposed to be the adult” 

“Well, this kind of thing is expected when you go out with me!” 

“Oh thank God, he’s finally finishing now and going into your room......how was your day?”

“Busy, tiring, boring.....yours?” 

“Painful....talk to him, he’s driving me mad, it’s pathetic!” 

“Alright, Ok.........btw, I’ve missed ya, smelly!” 

“Missed you too.......loser!” 

Todd smiled as he read her last text, god he loved that girl. Drew had done such a good job at raising her so far, it was now up to him and Billy to continue where he’d left off. 

Life hadn’t been easy for the three of them lately, what with Summer smoking spice and the whole Billy punching Peter issue. But Todd felt that they were now in a place where they could be drama free, just be a normal, proper little family. 

He looked at the last text Billy had sent him that morning as he loosened his tie for the first time that day. That little single “x” had been sitting there in his text messages all day, unanswered, Todd felt even more guilty. Billy liked attention, especially when it came from Todd....and he hasn’t given him any all day. 

Lying himself down onto the cheap hotel room, all him and Adam could afford, bed, he typed his reply as he rested back into the pillows.

“Just got back into my hotel room, busy day.....have missed ya!” 

Upon hearing his text alert, Billy, who was now in his boxer shorts lying agitatedly on their bed, frantically reached for his phone, reading Todd’s text he smiled from ear to ear. But he decided not to reply straight away, no..... he would make him wait. 

Another text came through 

“...and when I say missed ya, I mean only a lil bit....barely thought about you at all tbh” Todd knew Billy was delaying his response on purpose. 

“Same here!” 

Todd laughed, taking off his watch and resting it on his side table, he kicked off his shoes as he thought of another reply. 

“Adams kept me busy all day and I got quite a few numbers....in fact one guy even asked me if I fancied a threesome with him and his husband!” 

“Well you should definitely consider that then! 

“I told him I’d only be up for a foursome.....with Adam!” 

“Bet he’d like that...I bet he’s even in the room with you!” 

“Yeah, course! He’s just getting a shower, I can see his arse in the mirror!” Todd wasn’t sure what it was about Adam that kept Billy so tightly wound up, but oh god did he love to tease him about it. 

No reply came, Todd sighed, had he pushed Billy too far. Unbeknown to him, Billy had kind of lost it for a moment, picturing Todd in the shower, as he often did....and had put his phone down to the side whilst he’d tried to compose himself. 

He was remembering the first morning after the night Todd had slept over at the vicarage! Heading into the bathroom to freshen up, seeing Todd naked in his shower, the water running over his toned body...... he’d never had anyone stay over before. He’d loved it, right there at that moment as he’d got into the shower with him, kissing his back, he’d wished right then that every day in his life could be like that.....and up till, despite a few bumps here and there, it had been. 

“His arse isn’t as nice as yours though, your holiness” Todd paused ..... “your lil tight, firm....... sweet cheeks” 

Billy read the text with a smile, feeling bad all of a sudden that he’d been so moody all day. Todd was out there, away from his family trying to grow his business, but Billy knew deep down where he’d rather be. 

“I was just thinking about that first night you stayed over!” 

“Yeah? Tell me more!” Todd nestled his head deeper into his pillow , placing his phone onto the bed he began undoing his shirt buttons. 

“I remember we were very tired the next morning!” 

Todd waited a few seconds then sent a devil emoji. 

“What’s that?” 

“What’s what?” Todd quizzed then removed his shirt and flung it onto the small cheap plastic chair they’d provided in the corner.

“You sent me a square box with a question mark!” 

“.....you and your Android....it’s the devil emoji!” 

“Well I got a square with a question mark!” 

Todd sighed, Billy and technology did not mix and sometimes Todd lost the will to live “we’ve been over this vicar, you haven’t got the same emojis as me.... so it puts in a question mark!”

“I don’t like emojis..... why you sending me a devil anyway, is it a god joke!” 

“Billy for the love of grrrrrrr” Todd shouted out into the room 

“I love you, but you need to get down with the kids..... I sent you a devil cos of what we got up to that first night!” 

“Oh yeah!” 

A few seconds passed and then Todd received what he believed to be the first emoji Billy had ever sent him, it was a simple, plain.....smiley face. 

Todd returned a roll eyes 

Billy replied back with a side raised smiley 

Todd replied back with an aubergine 

“Remember the night you made your stuffed Aubergine!” 

“Tasted like cat food!” 

“It were really bad - anyway, about the first night I slept over” Todd added ten aubergine emojis 

“Why all the aubergines?” 

“I forget you never used dating apps, and your phone gets aubergines but not the devil emoji????”

“Why, why would you even message someone an aubergine!” Billy stared at his phone screen looking at all the aubergines on his display. 

“Come on vicar, use your imagination!” 

“Oh ...... well, no, I never used dating apps .... unlike you, you tart!” Billy sent a cucumber 

Todd laughed “yeah, cucumbers don’t work the same Billy!” 

“So..... what would you say to the guys on these apps!” 

“You look fit, you’re hot, wanna meet up, I’m really into bears!” 

“Bears?” 

“Yeah.......hairy blokes...you’d be a bear!”

“Is that a good thing?” 

“Very” Todd sent the devil emoji “vicar if you uploaded a pic to a dating app you’d have plenty of twinks wanting to hook up with you in a flash.....!” 

Billy sent a frowney face “but I don’t want a twink!” Billy then sent a cry face “I’d like someone like this!” 

Billy sent a photo through that he’d took of Todd a couple of weeks back. They’d taken a rare day out to formby the three of them, Todd had been heading out to the beach, just as he’d turned to face him and Summer Billy had managed to get the perfect shot of him smiling with the sun behind him, Billy had instantly saved it as his front screen. 

“He’s hot” Todd replied “just your type” 

“I bet he’s pretty filthy!” Billy said, sending another cucumber 

“I bet he’d let you do anything you wanted!” 

“You wouldn’t mind?” 

“No..... you should go for it.....what would you say to him?” 

“Hi sexy!” 

Todd cackled loudly out into the room, slamming his phone down to his side in his hand, and wiggling his toes in hysterics ..... “Billy Billy Billy, sweet Billy” he said to himself as he laughed.... 

“that’s not gonna grab his attention vicar!” Todd replied grabbing his phone again....

“OK....well, I’d ask him what him what sort of day he’d had.....” 

“No.....” Todd sighed but also smiled “what you’d do is take a photo of yourself in your dog collar ..... I bet he’s into uniforms” 

“I’m not wearing my dog collar!” 

“Well then send a photo of what you are wearing” 

Todd waited, no reply came....not even the notification that Billy was typing appeared on his screen. Figuring Billy had gone off to take a pic, he set his phone down on his nightstand, wearily he unbuckled his belt from his trousers and took them off slowly.

Throwing them into the corner where his shirt now lay. It didn’t bother him that they would be creased by morning, he would be heading home in the early hours, no need for a suit. 

As he settled himself back down onto the bed, picking his phone back up which still hadn’t beeped he began checking through his twitter feed. Liking the odd animal related tweet here and there, he then swept too quickly past a tweet that Summer had sent earlier in the day. He scrolled back up to it and laughed..... 

She’d taken a photo of Billy, sitting on the sofa, looking at his phone all sad, she’d titled it “someone’s missing his bae” and then added a few sad emojis and one laughing one. 

Todd looked at the photo carefully, Billy really did look sad.... Todd felt an ache.....he’d missed Billy too, but it had been less than one day. He felt bad for teasing him, Billy was more fragile than he’d realised. He gave Summer’s photo a like and then checked his messages. 

He could see that Billy was typing something. 

Eventually a photo came through, Billy had gone to the bathroom and taken a photo of himself in his pants in the mirror. Todd traced his fingers down the image, running his finger down Billy’s torso and rubbed over his crotch. 

“Yeah Vicar.... that’s what he’d like to see” Todd replied. He loved the shape of Billy’s body, unbelievably toned and he was the hairiest man he’d ever been with but it was such a turn on. 

Each of Billy’s hairs rubbing against his chest or back as they made love, especially those times when it was soft and slow, really added to the sensation. 

He could see the shape of Billy’s cock from the photo as he raked his eyes over it. Billy was also the largest man he’d ever been with and he certainly knew how to use it.

Another photo came through, followed by another, these two were blurred, out of focus and looked like a thumb. 

“You think he’d like that?”

“Yeah, he’s definitely into that Billy boy” Todd pretended that the other two pointless photos hadn’t come through.... Billy was trying his best. It had taken him most of one day to show Billy how to send photos through his messages. 

There was another long pause, Todd stared at the screen, Billy wasn’t typing, he took the break as an opportunity to take some of his own photos. 

Standing and checking himself in the long floor mirror, and standing in just his boxers and socks, he flexed his left arm, his bicep bulging and took a photo, sending it through to Billy. He could see that he was now typing, he laid back down on the bed. 

Billy’s typing stopped .... then continued, then stopped..... then continued ..... then stopped.... Todd sighed. 

Then a three letter word came through 

“Hot!” 

Todd replied with a rolleyes, “is that all you can say to him.....and what were you up-to before you sent that through!” 

A photo came through, it was a long shot of Billy’s tattoo, Billy had captured the light from the room well, he was lying down on the bed and the flash had really picked out his eyes well, they sparkled. 

Todd wasn’t really sure how he’d managed to take it as his arm was above his head. He smiled as he really took Billy’s photo in, he looked like a model, he looked fit..... Todd wanted to be right there with him and couldn’t resist massaging himself as he looked Billy’s photo over repetitively, imagining himself touching his tattoo

“...you know I love your tat” 

“Remember when you first saw it” Billy replied, scrolling back up through his messages to look at the photo Todd had sent of him in his boxers .....he traced his fingers down his body on his screen, pretending to squeeze Todd’s bicep.... then as he looked down at Todd’s feet he text “lose the socks!” 

Todd did as commanded and removed both of his socks, as he remembered back to the first time he’d seen Billy’s tattoo. 

Arriving at the vicarage one morning to surprise Billy and being unable to get him to open the front door, Todd had let himself in. 

“Billy!” He’d called out into the hallway, but there’d been no response “vicar?” He’d said a little louder as he’d tiptoed up the stairs..... Reaching the landing , hearing a vibrating noise from behind a semi closed door, Todd had swung the door open. 

There Billy had stood, in the bathroom, small blue towel around his waist, brushing his teeth and listening to wham on the radio. 

The air was misty and the wetness in Billy’s hair indicated he’d freshly showered. 

“Wake me up before you go go!” The tune had been audible but the lyrics not so much through the toothbrush in his mouth. As he’d spat the paste into the basin, and wiped condensation from the glass, he’d caught Todd’s eyes in the mirror and after the initial shock had gone, he had beamed a large smile into the reflection. 

“Hello you” Billy had said, turning around and leaning back into the sink “this is a nice surprise.... if maybe a little creepy!” 

“Hey... I could av been anyone Billy , let this be a lesson to ya. Lock your front door..... what’s this?” Todd hadn’t paused , as he’d walked forward pointing at Billy’s tattoo, placing his finger against the ink and tracing around the outline. “This is rather sexy vicar!” 

“You think so?” Billy had giggled like a child, a large smudge of toothpaste on his lips. 

“I know so!” Todd had stood in front of Billy, and placed kisses against his inked skin “all this time” kiss “this has been hidden” he licked “underneath your vicary clothes!” 

Todd had breathed in Billy’s scent, his hair had smelt like strawberries.....Todd had wiped away the toothpaste from Billy’s lips and licked it off his fingers, then taken him into a long and hard kiss. 

Billy’s wet hair had dripped down his cheek, dripping down over his chin and off his skin, landing on his foot. 

Todd had had to stop himself, he’d wanted the kiss to go on longer, he’d wanted Billy to start undressing him, skin to skin, to be taken there, then in that moment. Todd had pulled himself out of the kiss, with sadness as Billy had asked 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s very hard.....!” Todd had replied as Billy had looked down at Todd’s crotch, they then both had laughed “no.....I don’t....I don’t mean in that way......just, I want you Billy....and not just cus I think you’re hot”

Billy had said that he just wanted more time, without the complication of sex, time to get to know each other properly. 

Todd thought back to that day, and just remembered how much he had disliked waiting for Billy to be ready. 

Seeing him there in the bathroom, in just his towel, hair wet, the smell....the air was so full of sexual tension and he couldn’t understand how Billy had been able to not feel that that was exactly the right moment. 

“You still there?” 

A text came through from Billy, snapping him back into the present day. 

“Yeah, I remember that day alright Billy.....another day of the vicar down the road not wanting sex with me” 

Todd sent through a sighing emoji and then a broken heart

“Made up for it since though....” 

“Yeah, But..... all that sex we could have been having Billy.....”

“Don’t think you realise how hard it was to resist you in that bathroom!” Billy ended with an aubergine emoji 

Billy thought back to that moment himself, feeling himself harden as he remembered catching Todd’s eye in the mirror. 

He’d been wearing a tight black T-shirt and those really tight jeans that Billy liked so much. His hair had been gelled, strands facing in all the most perfect of directions, he’d looked a vision as he’d turned to face him. 

Billy hadn’t been able to remove his eyes from him and yet he’d been the one standing there in just a towel. He could feel Todd’s eyes burning into him, caught Todd catching his tattoo, oh yeah! He hadn’t mentioned the tattoo to Todd yet. 

“Really vicar?” Todd texted “tell me more!” He rubbed his hand over his crotch, outside his pants as he remembered just how delicious Billy had looked that day. 

“That Black T-shirt....those jeans.....that arse of yours!” 

“You liked?” 

“Not carrying you off to my bedroom that day ...... hardest thing I’ve done in my life” 

“Talking of hard.....tell me more about how hot I am ....” Todd said as he placed his hand inside his boxers and stroked himself.

Billy smiled, was Todd getting off on this? He wasn’t surprised, he himself was achingly hard, the vision of Todd still in his mind, and not just from that day. Visions of times when he’d had Todd on their bed, their couch .... even the couch in the vicarage one time.... the floor..... oh god the time they’d done it on the floor. 

“Remember.....” Billy stroked himself now too “the night after we got back together..” 

“I gave you roses.....” 

“Yeah.....but, we had plans to go out....and you turned up at the vicarage, in THAT suit, with roses.....!” 

“You threw them on the floor” Todd stroked himself harder as he remembered Billy grabbing him by his tie and forcing him inside. The bouquet was snatched from him and thrown to the floor 

“I placed them on the table!” 

“That’s not how I remember it Billy boy!” 

Now Todd thought back, he did remember Billy placing them onto the table, but it worked better for him if he imagined Billy throwing them in passion. 

“I was late from work, still in my vicary clothes.... “ 

“That dog collar..... Christ Billy that dog collar”   
Todd typed, as he worked himself harder it was proving more difficult to type one handed. 

“We undressed each other in the hallway.....”

Todd remembered....he’d been surprised at just how free Billy was when it came to sex. Open to anything, and anywhere.... and considering he was a vicar that made Todd very aroused.... 

“It was the first time you’d been vicary.....”

“I remember you removed my clothes really slowly” 

“I wanted to savour the moment....and dog collars are a pain ....” 

“But sexy.... “ 

“On you....yeah...... you broke one of the buttons on my shirt.....” 

“Who cares about buttons, there was skin that needed kissing” Billy was rubbing himself hard outside his boxers, but gave into temptation, thrusting his hand inside and stroking with a tight grip. 

Todd tilted his head backwards... dropping his phone down to his side for a moment he used his hand to caress his neck, imagining it was Billy’s lips. 

Billy had incredibly gentle lips, Todd knew by contrast his lips were hard, large, great for blow jobs so Billy had told him........Billy’s lips were small, perfect for soft kisses placed in delicate places. 

“I can feel you kissing my neck!” Todd texted 

Billy read the text and instantly imagined that’s what he was doing. Back then in the hallway that day, Todd pushed, naked, against his front door. His hard cock digging into Todd as he peppered kisses along his throat, groans escaping from his lover and into his ear. 

Billy released a groan out into his room, as he stroked himself, picturing Todd naked in the hallway, his hands cupping his arse cheeks as he pressed him hard against the glass in the door. 

He’d never had such wild sex with anyone before meeting Todd. The most he’d done once was give a guy a hand job in a car when pulled over in a lay-by, but he’d been so much younger and not a vicar at the time. 

But with Todd he just wasn’t able to help himself, he wanted to kiss him every time he laid eyes on him, wanted to place his hands on him whenever he was able. 

Todd sometimes felt too much for him to handle, feeling like he would explode if he didn’t caress him or bite him. 

“You took me to the floor!” 

“You took me to the floor!” Billy argued 

“It was even... ok, neither of us resisted! You wasted no time straddling me ......”

“You wasted no time wrapping your legs around me........” 

“I can feel you Billy” Todd text as he imagined Billy inside him.....”so big!” 

“Biggest you’ve had...” 

Todd had told him that.... Billy had been pleased. Only a few days after their first time, Todd had confessed that Billy was the largest he’d had... and by some considerable amount apparently. 

Billy bucked his hips into his hand, in his mind Todd was pinned on the floor back at the vicarage.... he had his hands around Todd’s wrists. Todd’s legs up over his shoulders ..... 

“We’re both going to hell Billy....!” Todd remembered how he’d shouted out the lords name several times as Billy had pushed himself into him.... hard. Billy had had to stifle his moans as he’d shouted “Jesus Billy!” Loudly into the open hallway.... 

“Shhhh!” Billy had said, placing a hand to his mouth.....

“It’s ok” Billy text a reply “I’ve spoken to god, he likes you!” Billy didn’t want to think about god right now, as he had his hand wrapped hard around his cock, imagining Todd on the floor in front of him, his chest breathing heavy. 

“He loves me.....!” 

“No more god talk” Billy replied....”I hope you took your socks off!” 

Todd snapped a quick photo of his bare feet and sent it though 

“Yes” 

“Your toes....” Billy added a heart eyes “I’m nibbling them....taking your big toe into my mouth” 

“Yeah?” Todd was getting more aroused, he could feel he was close “where are your hands” 

“On your chest.... my mouth is now on yours....on your big, juicy lips!”

“You like my lips, don’t ya vicar!” 

“Best thing ..... great for sucking cock!” 

Todd lost it as that text came through, he knew Billy was trying to get into the moment, but it was so unbilly that he was finding it a turn off. 

“Talk like Billy... I love Billy, I want Billy.....” Todd typed fast, there were definitely some wrongly spelt words, but he wanted Billy. 

“I remember I slowed it down when I could feel you were close..... remember?” 

Todd remembered, as the light shon through the windows of Billy’s vicarage door, onto the back of Billy’s head, the rays dancing past them .... the whole scene had felt like a moment from a film. 

But it had been real, Todd had reached up towards the stairs, trying to feel for anything that he could grip hold of. H’d reached for the edge of the carpet and had held on tight. 

On his bed in the hotel, in the present day, he pictured it in his mind as he typed back “I remember....I can feel you Billy!” 

“You can feel this?” Billy imagined himself pushing hard, but slow into Todd, stroking his cock as he did so....”I’m touching you.....you’re close!” 

“I am Billy....” Todd’s arse cheeks clenched, he could really feel Billy touching him, he couldn’t hold it any longer, coming hard into his hand......

Billy riding his own orgasm miles away, on the other end of the phone, in a small town called Weatherfield, cried stifled moans of pleasure into their room. 

“Todd!” He whispered out into the empty space, his breathe rushed..... he picked up his phone and sent an aubergine through 

“I understand the use of the aubergine now!” Billy text 

“Well don’t get used to this, I’ll be home tomorrow!” 

“Maybe I can ask John for the key to the vicarage!” 

“I’ll meet you there!” 

——-x———


End file.
